Prohibidos los Viajes al Pasado
by Karnstein Legacy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de lo cual te arrepientes con todas tus fuerzas? ¿Has deseado en algún momento poder volver al pasado, a la fuente de tus problemas y arreglar lo que hiciste? Acompaña a Isabella en un viaje único que la llevará cara a cara con su antiguo Yo y que la hará pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Relato dirigido a un publico mayor, alto contenido de palabras obscenas, situaciones que puedan incitar el comportamiento violento, consumo de sustancias alucinógenas que pueden crear dependencia, escenas o alusión a relaciones sexuales y parejas del mismo genero. **

**Se recomienda discreción.**

 _ **Porque para aprender la lección, la derrota siempre es mejor...**_

* * *

Oscuridad, fría y densa oscuridad era la único que percibía a mi alrededor. Hacía los mayores esfuerzos por despejar mis ojos, por alcanzar a ver algo de lo que me rodeaba pero me era imposible. Alcé las manos, o eso creí hacer, intentando tocarme el rostro, pero no logré precisar en donde se encontraba. Tenía mucho frío y unas nauseas espantosas comenzaban a hacer que la garganta me ardiera; y de pronto, con un reflejo salvaje, sentí como una sustancia caliente salía de mi boca, llenando lo que comprendí era mi pecho y mis brazos.

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a aclararse, ya empezaba a ver figuras borrosas a lo lejos, acompañadas por luces de colores que iban de un lado a otro iluminando de vez en cuando a algunas parejas que parecían muy concentradas entre ellas. Los sonidos estaban llegando a mis oídos, aunque de forma lejana, distinguí algunas carcajadas y el retumbar característico de los bajos de una canción electrónica. Finalmente logré moverme, dueña parcialmente de mis acciones, traté de identificar en donde me encontraba. Sentí bajo mis palmas el frío del suelo y una ráfaga de viento me ayudó a recobrar poco a poco la memoria.

Giré el rostro hacia un lado y pude ver la calle desierta, sumida bajo la oscuridad de la noche, alumbrada por algunos faroles que dibujaban sombras sobre los arbustos de las casas contiguas. Maldije internamente mientras me frotaba torpemente el puente de la nariz con la mano pegajosa. Alcé el brazo por sobre mi cabeza y me sujeté firmemente de la baranda metálica que tenía detrás, levantándome muy lentamente para evitar otra explosión. Cuando finalmente logre incorporarme sobre mis temblorosas piernas una ráfaga de viento hizo peligrar mi posición sobre el balcón. Las náuseas volvieron y una sensación acida llenó mi boca de inmediato, queriendo ser liberada sobre el piso de cristal previamente decorado. Me hice con las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban y con asco, me tragué lo que sabría que sería un problema después.

Intenté calmarme y normalizar mi respiración mientras las arcadas me atacaban sin piedad; llevé una mano temblorosa al bolsillo de mi cazadora y saque un cigarro, el cual encendí con bastante dificultad. Le di varias calas seguidas, ahogándome en el proceso, y no me detuve hasta que logré mantener el humo sin que pareciera que sufría de enfisema. Me recliné de la baranda y suspiré viendo como volutas azuladas de humo ascendían cada vez más hacia el cielo nocturno. Comenzaba a sentirme mejor, las náuseas se habían controlado y las piernas ya no parecían hechas de gelatina, por lo que me concentré en recordar lo que había pasado.

Me acordaba de haber salido de casa, después de una pelea con mis padres, haber azotado la puerta y subirme en el auto de Sara para ir a la fiesta. Llegamos al departamento de Alex, después de pasar buscando a Natalie y Amaia; allí la cosa empezó a tornarse borrosa. Lo único que logré distinguir fueron las grandes cantidades de botellas, humo y un polvillo blanco que iban y venían, y a medida que la cantidad aumentaba, más borrosas se volvían las imágenes. Me devane lo sesos tratando de averiguar en qué punto había caído pero mientras más me esforzaba la información parecía cada vez menos clara y lo único que lograba era que las náuseas volvieran acompañadas de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Volví a darle una calada al cigarro, pero el dolor aumento, meneé levemente la cabeza, como si con eso lograría que el malestar se largase, pero no lo conseguí. Bufé audiblemente, incómoda por el dolor cuando escuché pasos apresurados a mi espalda y lentamente me giré para ver quienes se acercaban. Cuatro sombras se abrían paso entre las parejas dentro del apartamento, esquivando ocasionalmente a alguien que balanceaba una botella o que hablaba efusivamente; al ver sus rostros de preocupación me volteé hacia el barandal y les di la espalda.

- _¡Hasta que al fin!-_ exclamó a quien reconocí como Sara- _¡Nos tenías dando vueltas por todo el lugar! ¿En qué carajos piensas Bella?_

- _Ya, ya, cálmate. No es para tanto_ \- respondí haciendo señas con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

- _¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Por Dios Bella, estabas muy mal!_ \- profirió con tono de preocupación Amaia, quien estaba a mi lado- _Le dije a Sara que no te diera más de esa cosa, pero como la jodida tiene el tabique de acero cree que los demás son iguales._

- _¿Ahora la culpa es mía? No me jodas 'Maia, que no sea capaz de aguantar tantos pases no me convierte en la villana. La que debería decidir cuándo es suficiente es ella y no seguir buscando más mierda como un sabueso rabioso._

- _¡Ya cállense la dos! Me están dando migraña_ \- rugí mientras me sacudía del agarre de Amaia, tratando de evitar en vano la corriente eléctrica que ya comenzaba a azotarme.- _Si aguanto o no, no es su problema. Me hace falta más práctica eso es todo._

- _¿Práctica?_ \- gritó Amaia- _Tú no vuelves a tocar esa mierda más nunca en tu vida._

- _¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?... ¿Tú?_ \- la miré de arriba abajo por encima de mi hombro- _¡Ja! Buena suerte con eso encanto._

El rostro de Amaia se contorsionó en una mueca mitad ofendida y mitad herida, aparté rápidamente la mirada sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a hacer estragos y chasqueé la lengua con bastante enojo por ello. Percibí como el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y que las demás estaban bastante incómodas, quise solucionar aquello pero el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba.

- _¿Alex, en dónde está?_ \- pregunté buscando por el grupo de gente, mientras escuchaba un bufido a mi lado.

- _Ya sabes… Ocupada_ \- Sara fue la única que se dignó a responder, las demás no me miraban.

 _-Ya…_ \- alcé las cejas conociendo el mensaje oculto.

 _-Hablando en serio Bella, Amaia tiene razón, estabas bastante mal, no te mantenías en pie, la nariz te empezó a sangrar y de repente desapareciste sin dejar rastro. ¡Nos pusiste en órbita! Todas te estábamos buscando pero no…_

- _¿Todas? Claro, no hay por qué mentirme Alicia_ \- la interrumpí de mala gana- _Ustedes cuatro me estaban buscando, a esas dos les vale verga lo que me pase._

- _No digas eso Bella_ \- intervino Alicia tratando de defender lo poco que podía a sus amigas.

- _¿Qué no diga eso? ¡Por favor! Si les importara algo, aunque sea míseramente, estarían aquí con ustedes. Pero la verdad no es que me importe, por mí que sigan dándose hasta que se cansen._

- _Bella…_ \- interrumpió Natalie

- _¡¿Qué?!_

- _Tu nariz-_ respondió quedamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras señalaba mi rostro.

Las demás siguieron la trayectoria y cuando me miraron sus caras detonaron horror y pánico. Ante aquella demostración de miedo me sentí nerviosa y me apreté la nariz con los dedos para averiguar lo que pasaba, cuando los llevé a la luz vi con sorpresa como estaban empapados en sangre, oscura y caliente. Mis ojos imitaron a los de las demás y con un movimiento apresurado pasé el dorso de la mano para limpiar lo que quedara, sin embargo mi sorpresa fue que la hemorragia no paraba y la sangre ya comenzaba a manchar mi camisa. Alcé el rostro, pero lo que conseguí fue que la sangre bajara por mi garganta, haciendo que tosiera exageradamente.

Las demás personas comenzaron a girarse para ver lo que pasaba y esto solo lograba que tosiera con más fuerza. Las náuseas regresaron y de un momento a otro vomité nuevamente sobre el piso, solo que esta vez todo el mundo estaba allí observando con horror como el cristal se teñía de rojo escarlata. De pronto las piernas volvieron a fallarme y todo comenzó a volverse borroso de nuevo. Entonces sentí mucho frío y percibí claramente como me desplomaba en el piso.

- _¡Isabella!_ \- fue lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Relato dirigido a un publico mayor, alto contenido de palabras obscenas, situaciones que puedan incitar el comportamiento violento, consumo de sustancias alucinógenas que pueden crear dependencia, escenas o alusión a relaciones sexuales y parejas del mismo genero.**

 ** Se recomienda discreción.**

 _ **Porque las heridas nunca cierran.**_ _ **No importa cuanto tratemos de convencernos de lo contrario...**_

* * *

 _-Eres diferente, especial y eso me está matando_ \- susurró en mi oído.

Miré a ambos lados para asegurarme que nadie nos veía, pero todos parecían bastante ocupados en lo suyo como para percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. Me aparté un poco, pero solo lo suficiente para apreciar su mirada, ver esos ojos verdes que me cautivaban y me enloquecían. No dije ni hice nada por alejarme, solo me quedé allí y me dediqué a sentir como los escalofríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, dejando tras de sí una sensación placentera. Sus manos apartaron algunos mechones de cabello para descubrir mi cuello y con sus dedos comenzó a describir patrones al azar, activando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, poniendo en el filo de un acantilado todo lo sano y bueno de mi cordura. Sus dedos parecieron aburrirse por lo que le dieron paso a sus labios, suaves, hábiles y decididos que hacían que mi piel ardiera ante su contacto.

Los escalofríos iban en aumento y su boca no tenía piedad, viajaba violenta desde el espacio de la mandíbula hasta mi clavícula, mordiendo aquí y allá, arrancando varios suspiros que morían en mi garganta. Pero su ambición era más grande y sus labios pronto dejaron mi cuello para dirigirse a los míos propios. Pronto nos sumimos en un beso salvaje y apasionado, hambriento e insaciable, que no era correcto, pero que hacía que poco nos importaran los demás en ese momento, que lograba que poco me interesara el qué dirá de la gente; tan solo quería sentir su cercanía, su aliento contra el mío y satisfacer hasta el más profundo de mis deseos.

Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, explorando cuanto le permitía la tela, anhelando cada vez más la cercanía y cuando estas parecían cansarse subían hasta mi cuello, sosteniéndome firmemente por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Me encontraba extasiada por el momento, cautivada por la dulzura de su lengua que bailaba grácilmente en mi boca, aferrándose a la mía con impresionante necesidad. Deliraba en aquel instante de efímera felicidad, sintiendo el peligro que me rodeaba, percibiendo como la amenaza del cambio se cernía con fuerza a mi alrededor, robándome el escaso aire que me quedaba en los pulmones y dejando tras de sí una sensación fría y aterradora. Sin embargo renuncié al miedo y a la debilidad que este supondría solo por ese momento, por lo que significaba ese beso, por todas las promesas que estaban detrás de este y por el juramento de un apoyo que jamás me abandonaría. La necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, ahora que había dejado mi negación, ahora que había abierto los ojos, la necesitaba con desesperación porque no creía poder sobrevivir, porque me había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su voluntad y ya no era nadie sin ella.

El beso se detuvo de pronto pero solamente para dejarnos recuperarnos del momento, fue entonces cuando percibí que mis manos temblaban sobre sus hombros y que era incapaz de sentir las piernas. Pero nada de eso me importaba mientras estuviera así con ella, mientras sus manos siguieran sosteniendo mi rostro contra el suyo, acariciando con delicadeza mis labios y embriagándome con su aroma. Logré abrir los ojos, sintiéndolos húmedos por la emoción, y me encontré de nuevo con su mirada, que me observaba con una mezcla de interés y algo que creí era alegría. La observé sonreírme y sus manos acercaron de nuevo mi rostro al suyo, pero esta vez para apoyar su frente en la mía mientras reíamos en voz baja, disfrutando de ese momento, de ese secreto que nos llenaba tanto.

 _-Isabella_ \- escuché decir, pero no era ella quien me llamaba- _Isabella._

La voz me era familiar, estaba completamente segura de conocer a la persona que me estaba llamando, pero no conseguía encontrarla. De pronto lo que estaba a mí alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, disolviéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Los rostros ya no tenían sentido y mucho menos el lugar, entonces un pensamiento me aterrorizó, la perdería a ella también. La observé fijamente, acariciando su rostro, sintiendo el pánico por dentro y traté de aferrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo esa fuerza extraña era más poderosa que yo y poco a poco su rostro también desapareció. Entonces una luz blanca me cegó, aturdiendo mis sentidos por un instante, impidiéndome ver que nuevas cosas habían aparecido. Percibí que ese alguien misterioso seguía diciendo mi nombre y que la voz se hacía cada vez más cercana, tomando forma con cada segundo que pasaba. Comencé a escuchar otros sonidos, había un pitido de una máquina que era constante y el murmullo de los zapatos al repicar contra el piso, también distinguí otras voces a lo lejos, muy distintas a la que seguía llamándome. Finalmente la luz dejó de hacerme daño y comencé a distinguir las cosas, me encontraba en un lugar de paredes blancas, extremadamente blancas de hecho, con una puerta color beige que tenía una ventana a un lado con las cortinas corridas. Al otro lado había otra ventana, un poco más pequeña, por la que se colaba la brillante luz del exterior, la cual me había cegado momentos antes. También logre observar que muy cerca de mi había un monitor con muchos números y con un corazoncito que latía acompasadamente; este era el pitido que había escuchado anteriormente.

- _Isabella, ¿estás despierta?_

Era la voz, me moví apresurada para identificar a la persona de una vez por todas, pero unas manos, salidas de no sé dónde, me sujetaron y me recostaron contra una superficie mullida. Me giré en todas direcciones hasta que un rostro apareció y me dio tal susto que comencé a ver todo borroso de nuevo.

-¡ _Joder, finalmente!_ \- exclamó Sara mientras se lanzaba con estrépito en el sofá que había a un lado- _Vaya que nos has dado un buen susto. Bueno, otro más para el listín-_ dijo con burla.

- _¿Pero de que cojones estás hablando?-_ pregunté incorporándome, observando en los ojos de Sara el terror mientras se acercaba a mí con los brazos extendidos- _¿Qué coño te pasa? No soy una bebé por amor a Dios, no me voy a caer de esta cosa-_ exclamé azotando unas sábanas que tenía sobre las piernas.

- _Pues esa no fue la impresión que diste_ \- la miré con ojos asesinos a lo que ella respondió encogiendo los hombros y apartando la visa.

- _¿Dónde demonios estoy?_ \- pregunté llevándome una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como aparecían algunas puntadas.

- _En el hospital, ¿no es evidente?_ \- respondió dando una risotada.

 _-Mierda_ \- susurré dejándome caer contra la cama, la cual estaba un poco inclinada.

 _-Exactamente._

De pronto recordé algo y me enderecé con brusquedad, sosteniéndome de las barandillas, haciendo que el monitor emitiera varios pitidos agudos y muy rápidos.

 _-¿Mis padres donde…?_

- _Tranquila mujer, ellos se fueron hace un rato. Tenían que trabajar y yo me ofrecí para estar contigo un rato._

Me deje caer de nuevo mientras suspiraba aliviada. La verdad, lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos era ver a mis padres, sabía que eso supondría muchas lágrimas, gritos y decepciones; algo que no era bueno para la habitación de un hospital.

 _-¿Cómo estaban ellos?_

- _Preocupados, muy preocupados, pero no estaban alterados. Algo que me pareció muy raro, tengo que admitir. Creo que por un momento extrañé el sermón de tu padre._

Sabía que estaban conteniéndose, dejarían pasar el asunto mientras me recuperaba pero luego estallaría la guerra. Comenzarían de nuevo con sus "charlas" y tratarían de hacerme sentir culpable por lo que les pasaba y por la mala impresión que estaba dando. Ya me conocía sus juegos.

 _-¿Y los muchachos?_

- _Están bien, tranquilos en casa. Les dijimos que te habías desmayado porque te sentías mal, sin más detalles ni explicaciones, pero creo que David sospecha algo_ \- hizo una pausa mientras negaba con la cabeza- _Los demás parecieron tomarlo muy bien_ \- hizo una pausa y su gesto cambió- _Pero tus padres si saben lo que paso._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_ \- me alarmé por aquello- _¡¿Quién demonios fue el traidor que lo dijo?!_

 _-Nadie fue traidor Bella, recuerda que los exámenes de sangre no guardan secretos y cuando vieron que los primeros estaban alterados no pararon hasta averiguarlo todo-_ me miró con compasión, trataba de demostrarme que no había sido su intención- _Nos entrevistaron y pues ya imaginarás la que se armó._

 _-Lo siento por meterlas en este problema-_ dije con sinceridad.

- _No pasa nada-_ hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia- _Además, fue bastante impresionante tu pequeño espectáculo. Tenías que haber visto lo que pasó luego._

 _-Joder_ \- mascullé entre dientes mientras me tapaba la cara- _¡Cuenta ya, mujer!_

- _Vale, vale, me doy cuenta cuando mi público me desea_ \- volteé los ojos ante su tono de burla- _Bueno, después de que te desmayaras en casa de Alex, todo se fue a la verga. La gente se asustó muchísimo, algunos decían que la policía llegaría, otros que los vecinos pondrían una denuncia y levantarían cargos en contra de todos los que estaban allí y que los acusarían de tu asesinato. Alicia y yo tratamos de controlarlos explicándoles que no te habías muerto, pero en cuestión de minutos el departamento se vació y solo quedamos nosotras. Todo estaba vuelto un desastre y tú no reaccionabas, de hecho convulsionaste un par de veces y después comenzaste a ponerte cada vez más fría. Por un momento creímos que realmente te habías… Ya sabes-_ no terminó la oración y de pronto pareció ponerse muy nerviosa ante la mera idea de mi muerte. Le resté importancia al asunto y la apremié para que siguiera hablando- _No Isabella, ¡fue espantoso! Cuando comenzaste a respirar de forma débil y con menos frecuencia… Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir?, a más de una nos tenías al borde de una crisis. De hecho Amaia no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, solo se calmó un poco cuando los médicos le dijeron que ya estabas estable y que no había ningún riesgo._

Esa noticia hizo que una punzada de culpa me agujereara hasta lo más profundo del alma. Giré el rostro hacia el lado contrario bufando con fuerza, no quería pensar en Amaia en aquellos momentos, lo menos que quería hacer era pensar en ella justo cuando mi situación actual se debía a que había querido evitar esos pensamientos la noche de mi accidente. Sentí como halaban del tubo que había conectado en mi brazo, por el cual pasaba el medicamento, cosa que no produjo una sensación agradable. Hice presión en el punto justo en el que la agujilla de plástico atravesaba mi piel, y hale con fuerza hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que Sara soltara el tubo, pero ocasionando también que el soporte de metal que sostenía las bolsas de suero amenazara con caerse.

- _¡Jo, pero que genio!_ \- exclamó con sorna tumbándose de nuevo en el sofá- _Pero aunque no quieras vas a tener que hablar de eso Bella, y mejor ahora que estamos solas tu y yo, y no cuando a Amaia le dé una crisis… Bueno, otra._

Volví a bufar, pero no hablé, realmente no quería tener que explicar nada, no lo había hecho ni si quiera con Amaia que era la afectada en el asunto, mucho nos tenía intenciones de explicárselo a Sara que no tenía nada que ver. Pero sabía que ella también tenía un punto a su favor, si un día de estos a Amaia le daba una crisis frente al grupo, sabía que tenía las de perder y tendría que explicar todo sin nadie que pudiera rescatarme. Chasqueé la lengua vencida, sin embargo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer y no sería yo quien comenzara la conversación, cosa que Sara entendió a la perfección.

- _¿Qué pasó con Amaia? Mejor dicho, ¿qué les pasó a las dos? Porque hasta hace no mucho andaban una encima de la otra todo el rato y no había quien las separara-_ no respondí, de verdad no quería hacerlo- _Porque lo que eso me da a entender era que solo la utilizaste para darle celos a…_

- _¡No te atrevas a decir eso!_ \- exclamé con furia, impulsándome de tal manera que habría dado la impresión de que me estaba abalanzando al cuello de Sara para matarla- _¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué todos creen que cada vez que hago algo es por darle celos? Maldición no es para tanto, fui una tonta ilusa que se dejó engañar por palabras idiotas, pero ya, no pasó nada más. Un despecho común y corriente. Algo que a todas las personas les pasa y que el tiempo resuelve muy fácilmente. Pero eso no condiciona todas las decisiones que tome de ahora en adelante. ¿Por qué todos están convencidos de que algún día me quebraré como porcelana por culpa de eso?_

 _-Porque aunque te pases esta vida y el resto de la siguiente negándolo, jamás podrás ocultar lo mucho que significó ella para ti._

Esas pocas palabras, muy inocentes en cualquier contexto y sin ninguna maldad tras ellas, dolieron más que mil agujas al rojo vivo clavadas en mi cuerpo. Abrí la boca un par de veces tratando de decir algo en contra, pero no pude, no se me ocurrió nada que pudiera defender mi orgullo; por lo que simplemente quedé callada, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas el mar de lágrimas que quería salir.

-No te molestes conmigo, se perfectamente por lo que estás pasando y te apoyo durante ese pequeño luto que llevas por dentro- dijo de forma honesta y sabía perfectamente que lo decía con verdadero pesar- _Sin embargo no apoyo y mucho menos permitiré que utilices alguien a quien le gustas realmente y es una de mis mejores amigas solo para pasar ese despecho._

Su voz había cambiado completamente, ahora tenía un tono grave y bastante rígido, mientras que sus ojos marrón oscuro me miraban fijamente, haciéndome entender que la amenaza iba muy en serio. Suspiré algo frustrada y me pasé la mano por el rostro tratando de mantener la calma; debía aclarar esa situación, pero ¿cómo? Sabía que Sara no era el tipo de persona prejuiciosa y que solo se regía por lo que pensaba, entonces me encontraba en una situación bastante grave porque si ella ya pensaba de esa forma ¿qué hablarían las demás? y en especial ¿qué pensaría Amaia?

 _-A ver Sara, lo primero que debes saber es que jamás utilicé a Amaia, nunca, ni un solo momento. Si comencé a salir con ella fue porque realmente sentía que podría corresponder sus sentimientos y así lo hice durante los últimos meses, pero de pronto… No sé qué me pasó. Comencé a sentirme de forma muy extraña y decidí que lo más prudente sería mantener las distancias para no hacerle daño. Algo no está bien en mi cabeza, y no he logrado solucionarlo con ningún tipo de tratamiento. El psicólogo dice que es la misma confusión que está ligada a mi… a mi…_ \- no podía decirlo en voz alta, jamás lo había hecho y no sabía cómo. Suspiré y continué- _A mi condición reciente, pero yo…_

 _-¿Cuál condición reciente?_ \- preguntó Sara realmente desconcertada.

- _A lo que soy… A esta cosa nueva… Ya sabes, a eso que me hace… Querer salir con mujeres_ \- su rostro me indicaba que seguía estando algo despistada, cosa que me hizo gruñir- _¡A que soy homosexual, coño!_

Entonces su rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Esa desgraciada, no solo me había hecho decirlo en voz alta, sino que me había hecho gritarlo, buscando que cualquier persona que pasara por el pasillo se enterara de quien era la huésped de esa habitación. En aquellos momentos lo que deseaba era que la tierra me tragara y me escupiera en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, o que ese mismo fenómeno se la tragara a ella y me dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

- _Jamás te avergüences de lo que eres, ni trates de ponerle excusas. No pediste ser así, simplemente lo eres y nadie tiene la culpa de ello, ni siquiera tú, aunque muchos digan lo contrario. ¿Entendido?_ \- hizo una pausa en la que fui incapaz de interrumpir- _Entonces, ¿qué era lo que me decías?_

- _Ya me hiciste olvidarlo, pero debo admitir que tienes una capacidad para ponerme de mal humor impresionante._

- _Lo sé cielo, para eso estamos las amigas-_ dijo guiñando un ojo- Pero déjame decirte que tu memoria es una completa basura. Deberías aprovechar esta estancia y pedir que te mediquen, quizá aún no sea tan avanzado.

- _¡Calla ya!_ \- contesté de mal humor- _Pues que a pesar de que el psicólogo dice que todos mis problemas actuales se deben a que "creo" que soy homosexual y que estoy bastante confundida, no consigo la solución. Pero yo quiero que expliquen ¿cómo es que estoy tan confundida, según lo que ellos dicen, si es cuando por primera vez en mi vida algo tiene sentido? ¡Es absurdo! Solo porque algo vaya en contra a lo que la mayoría cree no lo convierte en una enfermedad contagiosa. De verdad, ¿y ellos se hacen llamar científicos? ¿Acaso no deberían buscar la verdad, la explicación a las cosas más allá de lo que la gente común vea? Claro, eso solo se aplica a una nueva teoría sobre el espacio o sobre un mito comprobado acerca de la física. Pero cuando realmente se necesitan a ese tipo de científicos o cuando aparece uno que otro por allí defendiendo algo, a no, ahí si lo llaman hereje, impío y seguidor del demonio. De verdad, que les den por culo a todos._

- _¿Y qué te puedo decir? Ese es el karma de nuestras vidas y déjame decirte que siempre será así, lamentablemente. Lo que podemos hacer es demostrarle a esa gente que no somos como nos pintan y esforzarnos por vivir nuestras vidas lo mejor que podamos-_ Sara me dirigía una cálida sonrisa- _Y pues no es que no me guste cuando te pones a filosofar y todo el rollo, pero veníamos hablando de otra cosa._

 _-Bueno, el punto es que no me hallo en mi cabeza y prefiero mantener las distancias para no hacerle daño a Amaia. Ella me importa mucho y jamás me perdonaría hacerle daño._

 _-Vale, pero eso mismo es lo que estás haciendo. Ha sufrido mucho estas últimas semanas, yo misma la he visto llorar mientras me cuenta como la estás matando con tu silencio_ \- aquello me cayó como un balde de agua congelada. La estaba cagando de lo lindo- _Mira, si es cierto lo que dices, entonces puede que estés confundida y algo asustada porque no quieres que nadie más te lastime y eso lo entiendo, pero debes dejar de huir y tomarte en serio la situación. No eres ninguna niña Isabella, 23 años ya te dan derecho de enderezarte y aunque para nosotras sigas siendo una pequeñita, no significa que en realidad lo seas. Habla con las dos y pon en claro las cosas._

 _-Con la única que tengo que hablar es con Amaia. Con nadie más._

 _-Vale, lo que tú digas, pero sabes que tengo razón._

Lancé una risa seca al aire, mofándome cínicamente de lo que decía. Sara era mi mejor consejera y la única capaz de entender realmente lo que le decía, pero a veces podía ser un dolor de cabeza. De pronto se escucharon unos ruidos tras la puerta y el cerrojo de esta se accionó, dejando pasar a la habitación un muchacho joven con una bata blanca acompañado de mi madre. Ambos pasaron y cerraron la puerta en un silencio absoluto, los observé muy interesada; había algo en sus rostros que no me auguraba nada bueno.

- _Ah, pero ya despertó_ \- observó el joven, haciendo que mi madre alzara la vista, ante lo cual dirigí un tímido saludo con la mano

- _¡Señora Harker! Que sorpresa_ \- dijo Sara incorporándose del asiento- _No la esperaba hasta la tarde. Eh… Justo la iba a llamar para avisarle que Isabella había despertado._

- _Gracias Sara, muy amable-_ respondió con su habitual tono neutro- _Estoy aquí porque el doctor Seward me llamó, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme._

Mi madre no reparó en mí, ni en el hecho de que aparentemente me encontraba mejor, parecía que lo que le preocupaba era mucho más grande a que me encontrara despierta. Observé que Sara le ofreció el asiento con un ademán de la mano ante lo cual mi madre se negó. Sin embargo, el medico insistió en que se sentara, alegando que todo sería mucho mejor de esa forma.

- _¿Y qué será lo que tiene que decirme para que necesite estar sentada al escucharlo?-_ inquirió testarudamente sin acatar la sugerencia.

- _Bien, ya que es de esta forma_ \- dijo el joven suspirando- _¿Recuerda los exámenes que le dije que estaba haciendo para descartar algunas cosas?_ \- mi madre asintió- _Pues ya tengo los resultados._

 _-De acuerdo, ¿y entonces?_ \- inquirió al ver que el joven se había interrumpido.

 _-Salieron positivos._

- _¿Positivos de que todo está bien?-_ preguntó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- _Positivos de que confirmaron mis sospechas_ \- volvió a hacer una pausa y al ver que esta vez nadie lo interrumpió, se vio obligado a continuar- _Señora Harker, Isabella tiene Linfoma no Hodgkin._

- _¿Linfoma qué?_ \- preguntó Sara al no entender de lo que hablaba el médico, y le di las gracias internamente porque yo tampoco había entendido. Pero parecía que mi madre si sabía de lo que hablaba porque se dejó caer en el sofá que antes había rechazado, con una expresión que me hizo dudar de si en realidad quería saber de lo que estaban hablando.

 _-El Linfoma no Hodgkin es una enfermedad de la sangre, más específicamente en los linfocitos, lo cuales son unos de los subtipos dentro de la clasificación de los glóbulos blancos. Afecta a los órganos del sistema inmunitario y linfático, impidiendo que el paciente se defienda de las enfermedades ya que no posee esos linfocitos que lo defiendan. En pocas palabras es como decir que tu organismo le estuviera declarando la guerra a tu cuerpo porque no reconoce esa célula que lo defiende-_ el joven al ver nuestras caras, que aún parecían confundidas, añadió- _También se le conoce como Cáncer de Linfocitos B._

 _Ay carajo_ , pensé al escuchar esto último. De pronto sentí como todas mis fuerzas se desvanecían, que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y que el aire me faltaba. Iba a morir, de eso estaba segura, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchos deseos que cumplir, lugares que visitar y unas cuantas narices que romper; no podía irme todavía. Observé que Sara se había puesto muy pálida y que me miraba con sus ojos que estaban abiertos como platos mientras mi madre observaba un punto lejano en la esquina contraria a ella.

 _-Pero eso no queda allí_ \- mi madre reaccionó ante aquellas palabras y lo miró fijamente- _Al principio creí que estaba en una etapa inicial, pero tras más estudios me percaté que su estado era más avanzado de lo que pensaba. Se notaba que la enfermedad había iniciado hace ya algún tiempo, esos bultos debajo de la axila lo confirma_ n- agregó haciendo un gesto- _También hay que sumarle que Isabella se encargaba de poner al límite su cuerpo siempre que podía, lo cual impedía la regeneración celular y evitara que se distinguiera su inmunosupresión. Esto condujo a la falla hepática y nerviosa, propiciando el ambiente perfecto para que todo esto se mezclara y causara esta falla general de los sistemas. El renal es el que menos se ve afectado, pero es cuestión de tiempo._

Todo se quedó en silencio, nadie hablo ni parecía que lo harían en un buen tiempo. Sara parecía una estatua de mármol que se tapaba la boca, mi madre tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y negaba de vez en cuando y yo, pues la verdad era que me sentía ajena a todo aquello, como si estuviera pasando en la televisión y no en la vida real, y mucho menos a mí. Después de ese silencio tan forzado, mi madre habló.

 _-¿Algo más que quiera compartir?-_ preguntó con un notado y muy rudo sarcasmo.

 _-La verdad es que si_ \- respondió el joven revolviendo entre algunos papeles, no pareciendo notar el sarcasmo- _También tiene unos pequeños pólipos en lo que es la laringe y tráquea, ocasionados por la irritación de la mucosa ante los constantes agentes tóxicos._

 _-¡Perfecto!-_ estalló- _¿También me puede decir cuándo se va a morir mi hija?_

Aquello se escuchó mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginaba, hablar de mi propia muerte, ahora que era algo tangible no me pareció gracioso. En ese momento lamenté las veces en que había jurado por ello o que lo había dicho como broma. La soberbia era más rápida de lo que imaginaba.

- _No hay por qué alterarse señora, si se comienza el tratamiento de inmediato hay probabilidades de que le ganemos a la enfermedad-_ añadió el joven, con un tono de voz motivador.

- _Y también hay posibilidad de que no responda bien al tratamiento y lo que hagamos sea acelerar su dolorosa muerte_ \- añadió mi madre de forma tajante, haciendo que me dieran escalofríos.

 _-Pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos_.

El joven observó a mi madre fijamente y ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Giró el rostro en mi dirección y me observó con una mezcla de rabia y culpa, negó un par de veces y miró de nuevo al médico.

 _-De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-_ su voz se escuchaba decidida.

 _-Por ahora tiene que firmar esta acta en la que acepta las condiciones de uso de la quimioterapia. Tú también debes hacerlo_ \- finalmente se dirigió a mí, como si ya no me tratara del material de estudio- _Y este permiso para comenzar la terapia de inmediato._

El silencio volvió y lo único que se escuchaba era el rasgar de las plumas en el papel. Firmamos los formularios en silencio, sin mirarnos entre nosotras, se los entregamos al médico y luego este se retiró, alegando en que volvería cuando todo estuviera listo. Al quedarnos solas, ninguna habló y el ambiente se puso tenso. Mi madre contemplaba el suelo a sus pies, mientras yo la observaba, deseando por primera vez que me gritara todo lo que pensaba.

- _Creo…_ \- dijo, pero se interrumpió- _Creo que llamaré a tu padre para ponerlo al tanto._

Y después de esto salió de la habitación, dejando un extraño vacío que no logré comprender. Cuando estuve sola con Sara me percaté de lo grande del asunto. Aquella habitación podía ser la última cosa que viera durante los días de vida que me quedaran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Relato dirigido a un publico mayor, alto contenido de palabras obscenas, situaciones que puedan incitar el comportamiento violento, consumo de sustancias alucinógenas que pueden crear dependencia, escenas o alusión a relaciones sexuales y parejas del mismo genero. **

**Se recomienda discreción.**

 _ **Porque cuando el alma esta herida no hay forma sensata para curarla...  
**_

* * *

Las semanas habían pasado desde que me diagnosticaron linfoma junto a los días de quimio que le precedieron, y las cosas simplemente habían empeorado en todos los sentidos posibles. El caos parecía haber decidido instalarse por tiempo indefinido en nuestras vidas y se reusaba a dejarnos en paz.

Las visitas a mi habitación se volvieron muy frecuentes, los médicos iban y venían constantemente, haciendo pruebas, recetando nuevos medicamentos y valorando mi "evolución", cosa que me parecía que hacían más por protocolo que por una verdadera mejora. Mi familia también estaba incluida dentro de estas visitas: mi padre me visitaba dos veces día, durante su receso al mediodía y después de acabar la jornada. Siempre almorzaba en mi habitación, cosa que había logrado que se le permitiera gracias a una simpática enfermera, la pobre había sucumbido a sus "encantos", si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma, y todo el tiempo lo dejaba pasar con una bolsa de comida chatarra escondida en el abrigo. Pero no me podía quejar, mi padre continuamente lograba colar una malteada de chocolate adicional, la cual bebía con impresionante desespero y que terminaba por completo en el excusado dos minutos después de haberla acabado. A pesar de esto último, debía admitir que me agradaba esa pequeña rutina, era la única forma que tenía de ver a mi padre todos los días.

Mi madre por el contrario me visitaba solo en las mañanas antes de irse al trabajo y por lo general siempre llevaba a mis hermanos. Malcom y Henry lo tomaban como una pequeña excursión antes del colegio, les gustaba mucho aquel lugar, sobre todo las máquinas expendedoras que habían a un lado de mi habitación, ellos se encargaban de que mi madre jamás tuviera efectivo, cosa que me divertía en sobre manera. Sin embargo para David, aquello era una manera más de torturarse y amargarse el día, no hablaba, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, solo se sentaba en el sofá a escuchar música con sus audífonos. Desde que se había enterado que en mis exámenes de sangre había aparecido una considerable cantidad de droga decidió quitarme el habla, cosa que honestamente me ponía muy incómoda. Mi madre por el contrario, jamás se quedaba en la habitación, siempre iba tras los doctores buscando todos mis informes, sacándolos de quicio con sus preguntas y amenazas incesantes; luego volvía hecha una fiera y se despedía de forma vaga mientras se marchaban apresuradamente.

Mis amigas también me visitaban cada vez que podían, a veces venían en grupo y otras veces venían por individual. No me molestaba recibirlas más de una vez, pero debía admitir que cuando Amaia aparecía sola siempre trataba de que su estadía fuera lo más corta posible. Aún seguía incómoda, no podía hablarle de lo que sentía y su presencia solo me recordaba lo cobarde que estaba siendo. Verla allí sentada, hablando sin parar de cualquier cosa, enrollando nerviosamente un mechón de su rubio cabello entre sus dedos hacía que la rabia comenzara a crecer y como respuesta yo solo la trataba mal, logrando que se marchara rápido, pero bastante dolida. Por supuesto, luego de esto la culpa me atacaba y se unía con el dolor haciéndome miserable el tiempo que permanecía consciente.

Y pues, luego estaba mi enfermedad. Cada día era peor, percibía como los medicamentos me estaban consumiendo de adentro hacia a fuera, siempre me sentía terrible y además al mantenerme tanto tiempo sin las sustancias toxicas habituales había comenzado a darme cuenta del dolor, el cual se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Sin embargo los médicos no respondían a mis súplicas y se mantenían muy rígidos en cuanto a la dosis de morfina, no querían otra adicción para la lista. También estaban los efectos secundarios de la quimio, los que en mi opinión y dejando el dolor de lado, eran los peores. No solo está el hecho de que pierdes el cabello poco a poco, la debilidad extrema que sientes o que te vez envejecer frente al espejo, también viene con el paquete vómitos explosivos muy recurrentes, diarreas constantes y unas llagas asquerosas en la boca cuya única función era la de joderte un poco más y hacerte sentir más incómoda de lo imaginable.

Ahora tomemos todos los efectos secundarios físicos y mezclémoslos con una cucharada grande de depresión, una pizca de cambios de humor, un puñado de irritabilidad, por último volquemos el recipiente de mal humor sobre la mezcla y voila! Está lista su nueva bomba atómica, esperando paciente para estallar en mil trillones de pedazos. Cada segundo que pasaba era un reto para mí, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, mi paciencia se estaba acabando y honestamente no tenía ninguna intención de detenerme cuando esto sucediera, por eso deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que cuando esto sucediera estuviera sola dentro esa patética habitación.

Así había transcurrido el tiempo, entre visitas, mal humor, vómitos y el reloj en retroceso de una bomba, la cual lamentablemente no contaba con ningún cable rojo para su desactivación. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, había cometido demasiados errores y hecho cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría hasta la muerte, cosa que no sería dentro de mucho. Si tan solo existiera una forma de volver al pasado y hacerme ver todo el mal que estaba haciendo, evitando todos estos problemas. Lo daría todo con tal de solucionar esto, pero era algo que no podría ser.

Suspiré vencida y algo cansada, ya comenzaba a desgastarme esta lucha. Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj, eran las 7:20, mi madre llegaría junto a mis hermanos en cualquier momento y así daría inicio a una vuelta más en este ciclo, en esta rutina diaria que yo misma me había impuesto.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y dejó pasar a la enfermera, una joven bastante bonita, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes con largas pestañas; era muy simpática y le encantaba hablar, cosa que me había venido muy bien en varias ocasiones. Su nombre era Ivonne y había llegado al hospital desde Francia gracias al programa de estudiantes de intercambio; me había contado que le faltaban dos años para graduarse y que quería hacer un postgrado en Oncología infantil, cosa que le venía de maravilla ya que verdaderamente era un ángel con los niños y con todos sus pacientes.

- _¿Cómo está hoy mi paciente **pgefeguida**?_ \- dijo con su acostumbrado tono jovial junto a su hermosa sonrisa.

 _-Basta Ivonne, no quiero sonrojarme desde tan temprano-_ respondí jugando un poco.

- _¡Pues bastante falta le hace!_ \- exclamó poniéndose en jarras después de colocar la nueva botella de suero- _Hay que **dagle** un poco de **colog** a esas mejillas suyas_\- abrió la llave que estaba conectada a mi brazo e instantáneamente sentí como el líquido frío comenzaba a entrar en mi cuerpo.

 _-Vale, y para eso estas tú, ¿cierto?_ \- agregué sonriéndole.

- ** _¡Pogsupuesto_!** \- sonrió ampliamente hasta cerrar los ojos, luego los abrió despacio y en ellos distinguí algo diferente- _ **Pego** no debe **pgeocupagse** , no le **quitage** el **lugag** a esa bonita amiga suya que **siempge** la visita._

Abrí los ojos descomunalmente ante aquel comentario y pude sentir a la perfección como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, extendiéndose el calor hasta mis orejas. Ivonne soltó una carcajada y siguió haciendo su trabajo en silencio, pero sin apartar la sonrisa triunfal de su rostro mientras yo me dedicaba a ver una mancha muy interesante que había en las sábanas. Cuando terminó de hacer su labor me informó que mi sesión de quimio se había cambiado y que se adelantaría dos horas, antes de irse comentó algo sobre que me sacaría a pasear por el pasillo y me preguntó si mi padre me visitaría ese día, después se marchó tarareando una cancioncilla pegajosa. La verdad era que Ivonne lograba animarme un poco y siempre me sentía algo más reconfortada después de sus visitas, a pesar de las cosas que pudiera decir.

Recodé el comentario que había hecho sobre Amaia, de nuevo sentí como mis mejillas ardían y bufé ante la estupidez de la situación. Alagué una mano hacia la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama para tomar el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento; lo abrí en la página en que lo había dejado y me acurruqué en la almohada apoyando el libro en mi pecho, continuando con mi lectura. Pasados unos minutos en completo silencio, sumergida entre palabras, escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abría, dejando pasar a alguien que no reconocí porque el libro tapaba por completo mi visión. Sin embargo no me detuve, simplemente le hablé a la persona a través del obstáculo.

 _-Oye Mal, deberías traerme algo más extenso, estos libros son un juego de niños-_ le dije en tono burlón a mi hermano, pero no hubo una respuesta.

En medio del silencio que precedió a mi comentario escuché claramente como cerraban de forma lenta la puerta, hasta hacerla encajar en la cerradura. Aquello se me antojó extraño, pero rápidamente aparté esas ideas de mi cabeza justificándolas con que mi hermano seguro estaría enfrascado en su propia lectura, como era su costumbre.

 _-Hey señor misterios, te quería pedir que por favor me trajeras un par de cosas de mi biblioteca-_ hice una pausa y pasé la página- _Necesito el **Ecce Homo, El Ser y La Nada y** **El Príncipe***. Me encuentro algo creativa y quiero sacarle provecho a esta basura de "Lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido" por la que estoy pasando. Puede que te guste cuando lo termine, me he sentido bastante a lo Sartre._

Reí por mi comentario, esperando a que mi hermano me contestara con alguna de sus usuales notas sobre el escritor francés, pero esto no pasó, en cambio escuché claramente como la persona se acercaba más a mí, con pasos lentos, haciendo eco en el lugar. Comencé a notar que la forma de caminar no era la de mi hermano; detuve entonces mi lectura cuando el patrón de sonidos me comenzó a parecer familiar, pero era una idea que mi mente descartaba. Negué con la cabeza y traté de enfocarme en lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya mi mente estaba distraída, estaba inquieta por la necesidad de saber quién era el desconocido. De pronto los pasos se detuvieron y noté por su sombra, que la persona estaba justo a mi lado. En un intento por protegerme de lo desconocido y percibiendo un mal presentimiento bajar por mi espalda en forma de escalofrío, acerqué el libro hasta mi rostro hasta pegar la nariz en las páginas, tratando de una forma desesperada escapar mediante el relato; pero de una forma bastante literal. Pasaron algunos minutos y no hice ningún movimiento, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la persona se marchara por sus propios medios. Aún no sabía de quien se trataba pero con su mera presencia había bastado para que el ambiente se volviera muy tenso y esto no auguraba nada bueno. El cuello y los brazos me estaban comenzando a doler por la posición que tenía, pero seguía sin querer bajarlos, hasta que noté lo tonta que me debía de ver para el extraño, fue entonces que poco a poco bajé el libro, revelando la identidad de la persona. Lo que vi solo hizo que la cabeza casi me explotara.

A un lado de mi cama se encontraba la persona a quien menos quería ver en aquellos momentos, la persona que suponía para mí más dolor que alegría, por quien había pasado tantas noches en vela y quien me había arrastrado a tantos excesos. Quien era la ocasionaste de la mayor parte de mi condición actual y de las manchas de lágrimas secas en la almohada. Y por quien aún sentía algo demasiado profundo para explicar, por más que no quisiera admitirlo.

- _Alexa-_ dije en un susurro ahogado, como si me costara el mayor de los esfuerzos pronunciar el nombre.

La muchacha me miró y sonrió ampliamente, entrecerrando los ojos en el proceso, como siempre lo hacía.

 _-Puedo anotar esos libros si quieres, solo espero que cuando te los traiga aún quede algo de inspiración y puedas drenar todo ese **Sartre.**_

Su sonrisa creció aún más, dándole un brillo hermoso a su rostro. Me sentí palidecer, noté como la garganta se me secaba y como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban. Un calor comenzó a aparecer en mi pecho y esta sensación me hacía querer reír junto a ella; pero otra emoción llegó a tiempo y me hizo volver del ensimismamiento, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua congelada a esa pequeña hoguera.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- pregunté no pudiendo evitar el desagrado.

 _-Vaya, también me alegro de verte_ \- dijo la muchacha con un sarcasmo juguetón.

Bufé ante el comentario. No, de hecho bufaba debido a su presencia, no la quería allí, deseaba que se fuera, pero había algo que me impedía articular estas palabras.

- _¿Por qué has venido?_ \- pronuncié la oración con fuerza, tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

 _-Pues creí que sería buena idea visitarte- su rostro había cambiado, ya no sonreía, ahora tenía una mueca de incredulidad_ \- Hace un rato llamé a tu mamá y le pregunté sobre las horas de visita, entonces ella aprovechó la oportunidad y me pidió que te trajera algunas cosas porque no podría venir.

Hasta ese momento no había notado que Alexa llevaba colgado de medio lado un bolso de gimnasia, mi bolso de gimnasia, en el que mi madre traía y se llevaba las cosas. Asentí a medias, con languidez, a lo que ella sonrió tímidamente. Imploré y me aferré fervientemente a la rabia que sentía para no caer ante ese gesto que tiempo atrás me enternecía profundamente. Ella se alejó por fin de mi cama y apoyó el bolso en el sofá comenzando a desempacar su contenido, un par de sweaters limpios, tres de mis gorros favoritos, algunas mantas de lana que utilizaba durante las sesiones de quimio y libros, demasiados libros como para hacer que el bolso pesara una tonelada. En ese momento me sentí algo apenada.

- _¿Dónde pongo esto?_ \- preguntó tomando la ropa en sus brazos, mientras yo le indicaba con una seña en donde mi madre solía guardar las cosas.

 _-Los libros puedes dejarlos en aquella mesa-_ señalé un mueble de madera oscura que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

 _-Está bastante lejos, ¿cómo harás cuando quieras tomar alguno?_

 _-Tengo cáncer, no parálisis._

Su rostro adoptó una expresión que me hizo entender que el comentario la había hecho sentir incómoda; que bien, por lo menos el hecho de que estaba muriendo le creaba cierto remordimiento. Asintió mirando el piso y llevó los libros hasta el lugar que le había indicado, luego se quedó parada en el sitio un rato, contemplando algunos de los tomos. Sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, conocía muy bien esa táctica: quería que la mirara, comprobar realmente que tanto interés tenía por observarla después de todo este tiempo; pero yo no caería en su juego. Rodé los ojos fastidiada y algo impresionada por saber que después de lo que había sucedido ella aún quería llamar mi atención. Tomé de nuevo el libro y retomé mi lectura como si estuviera sola en la habitación. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que el silencio fuera quebrantado.

 _-¿Qué estás leyendo?_

 _-El Proyecto Williamson, de John Grisham._

 _-Suena como a thriller policiaco ¿De qué trata?_

 _-Bueno, básicamente es sobre…_ \- me detuve en seco reconociendo otro de sus movimientos. Alexa sabía que la única manera de llamar mi atención cuando estaba leyendo era interesándose por mi lectura, cosa que había hecho millones de veces en el pasado y que yo disfrutaba. Respiré profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de calmarme- _Oye, sería una pena si yo te contara la trama, deberías recordar que no me gustan los spoilers. Así que, si de verdad te interesa puedes ir a cualquier librería y preguntar por él, estoy segura que me agradecerás el gesto._

Finalicé el comentario dirigiéndole una de mis sonrisas "máscara" que estaba segura reconocería; la chica asintió y siguió mirando los libros. Volví de nuevo a mi lectura pensando en los dos intentos fallidos, ya faltaba poco para que se cansara y se marchara. Era siempre así, si la lucha le exigía ella simplemente se retiraba. Subí entonces la manta hasta cubrirme el pecho, comenzaba a hacer frío en la habitación.

 _-Sabes, leí el libro que me recomendaste._

 _-¿En serio?_ \- contesté fingiendo interés pero sin despegarme de mi lectura.

 _-Sip_ \- escuché entonces como se recostaba del mueble- _Ese Oscar Wilde es realmente bueno, me gusta mucho cuando describe la mutación del protagonista en el cuadro por culpa de sus excesos._

Detuve en seco la lectura. No sabía si había sido a propósito o simplemente el comentario surgió de forma desafortunadamente acertada. Realmente no me importaba, de una u otra forma le sacaría algún provecho. Bajé lentamente el libro y la miré mientras alzaba una ceja. Estaba allí, recostada del mueble en una postura casual, con las manos sobre la madera, mirándome con esos ojos verdes como si le transmitiera algún tipo de felicidad, esperando ansiosa mi comentario. Su cabello rizado le caía a ambos lados de los hombros enmarcando su rostro, haciendo que el color caoba resaltara su boca rosada que esbozaba una sonrisa. Percibí entonces su perfume, ese que me hacía suspirar cada vez que lo olía por casualidad en algún lugar, el que se había convertido en su marca especial y que ella utilizaba para "motivos importantes". Sentí como algo comenzó a removerse en mi interior, algo que me punzaba, que me presionaba el estómago con fuerza y me hacía sentir mal. De forma súbita apareció una sensación de calor en la espalda que me recorrió entera para luego ser reemplazada por un frío gélido. La boca comenzó a castañearme.

 _-Es interesante que lo digas. De hecho ese es el objetivo de la obra, hacer que el lector vea la metamorfosis que sufre el espíritu o la esencia de la persona ante sus acciones. Si Dorian hubiera actuado de otra forma se vería tal cual era en el cuadro, hermoso y joven, pero al tomar el camino del libertinaje su retrato se deformó hasta el grado de convertirlo en un monstruo-_ hice una pausa, simplemente para darle más dureza a mis palabras- _El punto crucial está en el detalle de que sea él mismo el único que logre ver sus deformaciones, cosa que Wilde hizo a propósito para enfatizar el hecho de que nadie conoce tus verdaderas intenciones o cuan retorcida esté tu alma, lo único importante son las apariencias._

Había dicho aquello sin apartar la vista, haciendo contacto directo con sus ojos en todo momento y de esa forma pude apreciar el cambio que sufrió a medida que las palabras salían una a una de mi boca. La sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora estaba pálida; también se había separado del mueble y sus manos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo, lánguidos y sin fuerzas. Me miraba con los ojos brillosos, enrojecidos en su contorno, pero esto no me movió ni un poco. De hecho justo en ese momento toda mi concentración estaba en dirigirle una mirada que expresara todo el desprecio que sentía y en mantener quieta mi mandíbula, disimulando el temblor.

Tomé la manta con ambas manos y me cubrí hasta el cuello, abrazándome el cuerpo para entrar en calor, ya no pudiendo disimular el frío. Y allí estaba yo temblando de pies a cabeza, cubierta hasta la nariz con una manta de cuadros escoceses mientras perforaba con la mirada a una Alexa pálida y tan temblorosa como yo, pero por motivos diferentes. La rabia había llegado a su punto máximo y sentía que podría seguir apuñalándola con la mirada todo el día, sin embargo el frio ya había comenzado a afectar mis ojos, los cuales se cerraban cada vez más. Luchaba por mantener la imagen desafiante y amenazadora, pero sabía que en esa postura y con esa mirada me acercaba más a una niña pequeña con berrinche que a la causa de la próxima guerra, cosa que vi confirmada en los ojos de Alexa.

La palidez de su rostro se había difuminado y ahora me miraba con cierta dulzura, cosa que solo incrementó mis ganas de matar. La chica sonrió de medio lado y miró al suelo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a donde hacía solo un rato había colocado la ropa. Tomó un sweater negro bastante mullido junto a un gorro rojo y otra manta, los llevó hasta mi cama y me los entregó. Yo no dije ni hice nada, tan solo la miré furibunda mientras seguía temblando, ante lo cual ella volvió a sonreír y comenzó a intentar ponerme el sweater.

- _¡N-no me toques!-_ exclamé irritada sin poder controlar el tartamudeo mientras me sacudía de su agarre.

- _¡Te estas congelando! Déjame ayudarte_ \- dijo volviendo a dar un paso hacia delante, tratando de sostenerme.

- _¡N-no quiero tu a-ayuda!_ \- contesté rechazándola por segunda vez.

Alexa no se rindió y esta vez logró sujetarme de los brazos, tratando de hacer que me quedara quieta para pasar el sweater por mi cabeza, pero logré zafarme y le propiné una cachetada que la hizo retroceder. Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos, con la mano en la mejilla mientras me miraba sorprendida, luego se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándome hecha una masa temblorosa de rabia y desprecio. La chica volvió a los pocos minutos, abriendo de par en par la puerta dejando pasar a alguien más a la habitación. Por un momento creí lo peor, así que cerré los ojos y esperé a que algo pasara.

 **- _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ -** entonces escuché las voz conocida de Ivonne- **_Mon Dieu!_**

La enfermera había dado dos zancadas hasta llegar a mi cama en el momento en que me vio temblando de aquella manera. Primero cerró la llave por la cual me estaba administrando el medicamento y luego me ayudó a ponerme el sweater junto con un par de gruesas medias de lana que había en una gaveta, además de extender sobre mi regazo la otra manta. La escuché decir algunas palabras en francés, logrando identificar algunos juramentos, para luego observarla marcharse prometiendo traer bebidas calientes.

La puerta se cerró y una vez más quedamos Alexa y yo solas en la habitación. Ella había permanecido cerca de la salida, mirando toda la escena con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en su rostro que me sorprendió, algo que jamás le había visto, parecía arrepentimiento. Pero no le di importancia, no quería sentir lástima ni ningún sentimiento parecido, porque eso sería acercarme al perdón y ya había decidido que para ella no existiría ese privilegio. Habían pasado algunos minutos en completo silencio mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente, Alexa con esa extraña expresión y yo sin inmutarme en disminuir o disimular mi rabia. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la enfermera volvió a entrar, se acercó a mi cama y dejó sobre mi mesa una taza con chocolate caliente, luego se dirigió al mueble en donde estaban los libros depositando allí la bandeja con una vasija junto a otra taza y le hizo señas a Alexa para que se sirviera. Cuando hubo verificado que ambas estábamos bien se marchó con algo de prisa.

El silencio volvió junto a la misma batalla que estábamos librando hacía cuestión de minutos y que por mi parte no pretendía finalizar hasta que lograra ganarla, estaba totalmente determinada. Mi mirada no se había suavizado ni un ápice y ya podía sentir los músculos de mi rostro quejándose por el esfuerzo, pero no me importaba, solo quería una cosa y era que esa expresión de arrepentimiento llegara hasta lo más profundo de su ser y no la dejara en paz de ahora en adelante. Su presencia me disgustaba, la hipocresía del asunto me daba náuseas y el hecho de que mi madre la ayudara y aprobara que viniera me hizo sentir una indignación que no creí posible. Estaba cansada de todo este circo y no podía creer el cinismo del cual estaba siendo testigo, no le había bastado todo lo que había hecho, dejarme de lado como a un trapo usado, fingir que nada había pasado y comenzar una relación a puertas abiertas con una de nuestras amigas en común. Me negaba rotundamente a dejar pasar el asunto.

 _-Es bastante guapa, ¿verdad?_ \- dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

Abrí los ojos con incredulidad para luego ponerlos en blanco en un gesto de desprecio.

 _-No pienso hablar de eso contigo-_ contesté tomando la taza de chocolate.

Alexa no respondió, simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia el mueble donde estaba la bandeja, se sirvió un poco de chocolate y bebió en silencio, sin apartar la vista de mí. Contemplé por algunos minutos mi taza, observando como el vapor subía y sintiendo como el calor se extendía por mis manos. El frío comenzaba a menguar.

 _-No te queda mal ese corte de cabello._

Alcé la vista impresionada por el comentario, con una expresión de incredulidad que ponía en evidencia lo estúpido que me había parecido el comentario. Hacía dos meses atrás había comenzado a rebajarme cada vez más el cabello, si bien llevaba años sin tener una melena, los cortes que acostumbraba jamás habían sido tan cortos como ahora, literalmente me había rasurado la cabeza y el poco cabello oscuro que me crecía se asemejaba más a uno de los cortes que usaban mis hermanos: bajo por los lados y arriba un flequillo medianamente aceptable. Me atrevía a decir que era demasiado a lo "Garçon" incluso para mí.

 _-¿Pero qué dices?_ \- exclamé con desprecio, tomando el gorro rojo, calándomelo hasta las cejas.

 _-¡No!... Me refiero a que no te ves mal a pesar de…_ \- no pudo terminar, simplemente dejó la oración colgando en el aire mientras sorbía de su taza. Pero yo no lo iba a dejar así.

- _¿A pesar de qué? ¿De qué me estoy quedando calva?... ¿A pesar de que estoy muriendo?_ \- inquirí subiendo de tono la voz- _¡Claro, ya lo entiendo! Viniste hasta aquí, pisoteando la poca moral que te queda, con la esperanza de verme destruida en mi lecho de muerte y sentirte menos culpable por lo que hiciste. Con la esperanza de que pareciera un adefesio, un experimento genético, para que la culpa por haber cometido un error no te pesara tanto y convencerte de que Sam era la mejor opción ¿O me equivoco?_

 _-No digas eso Bella_ \- la joven no me miraba directamente a los ojos.

 _-¡¿O me equivoco?!_ \- exclamé alzando la voz, percibiendo como en el pasillo se hacia el silencio para poder escuchar mejor lo que pasaba.

Alexa no me contestó, simplemente se limitó a bajar el rostro y mirar fijamente el suelo. Percibí como algo caía del perfil de la chica y fue cuando me percaté de que estaba llorando, pero no me importó. Era mi momento de poder librarme de todo lo que sentía, de todo lo que me había guardado.

- _De verdad no puedo creer tu descaro, vienes aquí sin previo aviso, conociendo muy bien que no serías bienvenida y mucho menos después de haberme dejado tirada en tu propio departamento_ \- la chica trató de interrumpirme pero se lo impedí- _Ni te molestes en justificarte, ya me explicaron que tú y Sam estaban muy ocupadas como para ocuparse de mí. Natalie trató de interceder por ti pero le dejé bastante claro que no sería de utilidad-_ observé como gruesas gotas recorrían el rostro de la joven, pero esto no hizo mella de mi rabia- _Y parece que no es suficiente el hecho de venir hasta aquí, porque aún sigues queriendo llamar mi atención, tratando de halagarme, de hacerme creer que aún significo algo. Veo que no se te ha quitado esa mala costumbre de ir por allí creando vanas ilusiones._

- _Por favor… Bella, detente_ \- susurró en un gemido ahogado.

- _¿Qué me detenga? Oh, lo siento, ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?_ \- utilizaba el más cruel de los sarcasmos, incluso yo misma sentía como escocía al salir de mis labios- _Es verdaderamente una lástima. Pero sabes una cosa, al final a nadie le importa lo que sientas, ni tu dolor ni tu felicidad ni nada, porque simplemente no lo vales, nadie lo vale._

 _-Déjame explicarte-_ susurró acercándose a mi cama, ubicándose a los pies de esta.

 _-Vaya, ¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en un foro abierto?_

- _Te lo pido_ \- imploró mientras dos gruesas gotas salieron de sus ojos.

- _¡Ja! No puedo creerlo-_ exclamé riendo amargamente- _Anda Alexa, te escucho._

 _-Eso que ocurrió, todo lo que vivimos fue cierto, yo te quise mucho, muchísimo, me gustabas hasta un punto que no creí posible, pero algo pasó. Sam siempre ha estado a mi lado, las cosas entre Avril y yo iban en picada y tú no terminabas de decirme lo que sentías_ \- hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza- _También tenía los problemas con mi familia, las calificaciones… Estaba muy estresada, presionada en muchos sentidos y un día pasó lo inevitable- alzó la vista y me miró fijamente con sus ojos enrojecidos- Sam no quiso, de hecho al principio se negó pero llegó un punto en que no lo pudimos evitar._

Se detuvo en su narración y se dedicó a controlar el llanto, aun negando con la cabeza mientras yo me dedicaba a escuchar sus hipidos. Estaba indignada, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquello, que ella me lo estuviera contando. Sentí entonces como las manos me temblaban aún aferradas a la manta.

- _Lo siento Bella, lo siento mucho pero soy una persona con muchos problemas y no quería eso para ti, no sería justo. Tú mereces algo más, algo mejor que yo… Jamás te podría dar lo que vales._

- _¿Con eso me estás diciendo que no valía la pena que lucharas por mí, pero por Samanta si?_ \- pregunté con una mueca de asco- _¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso estas escuchando lo que dices?_

- _¡No!... No es eso, Bella… Jamás quise decir…. Por favor entiéndeme-_ la muchacha hablaba con dificultad por las lágrimas y los sollozos.

- _¿Sabes qué fue lo más patético?_ \- dije más para mí que para ella- _Que estaba dispuesta a luchar por y junto a ti-_ la miré a los ojos y pude apreciar en ellos como algo se derrumbaba- _Que no me importaban tus defectos, ni tus errores y mucho menos tus problemas porque yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo solo por estar contigo. Pero me abandonaste, justo cuando más te necesité, cuando la gente comenzó a juzgarme no estuviste allí para apoyarme como habías prometido, no estuviste para curar mis heridas cuando mis padres se volvieron en mi contra, simplemente desapareciste ¿Y por qué? Porque estabas confundida y muy estresada._

 _-Perdóname…_ -susurraba, pero yo no la escuchaba.

- _¿Y todavía vienes y me dices que como yo no me decidía tu optaste por irte hacia otro camino?_ \- me detuve sopesando aquellas palabras- _Si mis dudas no valieron para ti en aquel entonces, ¿por qué yo he de entender las tuyas ahora? No tienes vergüenza._

Alexa no paraba de llorar, era sorprendente, jamás la había visto de esa forma, pero hasta allí llegaba todo, hasta una simple sorpresa. No había lastima ni entendimiento, lo único que terminaba de llenarme era la rabia y el asco que sentía.

- _Pobre de Samanta_ \- inquirí ante lo cual la chica me miró confundida- _Siento un poco de lastima por ella, ¿saber por qué?_ \- no hubo respuesta, solo se mantuvo observándome a la expectativa- _Porque tuvo que ocurrir toda esta locura para que finalmente te percataras de que siempre hubo alguien detrás de ti, que siempre estuvo allí un perrito faldero._

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras las lágrimas aun brotaban de ellas, su rostro estaba pálido y la mandíbula le temblaba. Yo en cambio me sentía con una fuerza indescriptible, un vigor que me hacía querer saltar de la cama y correr por todo el hospital. El decir todas aquellas cosas me había hecho sentir un poco mejor, pero a pesar de esto el dolor aún estaba presente. Quería acabar con aquello para poder estar sola y llorar hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Era momento de que el circo cerrara sus puertas.

 _\- Me temo que tu pequeña peregrinación no dio resultado, no te voy a perdonar ni ahora y mucho menos cuando esté muerta; un estado físico no hará que mi decisión cambie. Así que por favor no intentes hacer nada más, no vale la pena_.- hablé sin dirigirle la mirada, me enfoque en una de las hojas del árbol que se veía por la ventana- _También deseo que te vayas y no regreses. No te quiero volver a ver mientras viva, ni a ti, ni a Samanta._

 _-Bella, por favor…-_ susurró y me impresionó que aún se mantuviera de esa forma.

- _Te dije que te largaras, no tienes nada que buscar conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tomaste aquella decisión.-_ giré el rostro y la perforé con la mirada- _Ahora vete de una maldita vez y déjame morir tranquila._

Escuché como trató de ahogar un sollozo, pero fue inútil, pronto las lágrimas no pudieron ser controladas. Tomó su abrigo y sus cosas, trató de tomar mi bolso de gimnasia pero se lo impedí diciéndole que ya le avisaría a mi madre que fuera a buscarlo. Asintió en silencio y caminó hacia la salida, cuando estuvo en la puerta se giró y me miró por ultima ves antes de salir, con aquellos ojos verdes que me encantaban y que odiaba al mismo tiempo.

* * *

* _Ecce Homo: Friedrich Nietzsche_

 _*El Ser y La Nada: Jean-Paul Sartre_

 _*El Príncipe: Nicolás Maquiavelo_


End file.
